The Scent Of Love
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai 'istri' dari orang sepertimu?"/ YunJae.


_**Tittle**__** : **__**The Scent Of Love**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Romance/ Family**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**-M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**Member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan). **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**___

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kau mau menikahiku padahal kita berdua tahu bahwa kita sama-sama namja, kita memiliki orientasi yang sama, sama-sama normal. Tetapi kenapa kau mau menikahiku yang juga laki-laki ini? Kenapa kau mau menghabiskan uang dan hidupmu untuk tinggal bersama orang sepertiku di bawah atap yang sama? Kau tahu bukan bahwa kita tidak saling mencintai. Kau tahu bukan bila aku membencimu? Kau dan semua kegilaan yang kau pikirkan. Yang ku herankan, kenapa orang tuamu diam saja saat kau menikahiku. Yang ku bingungkan kenapa mereka seolah menutup mata pada pernikahan 'bahagia' kita –seandainya aku masih ingat apa perbedaan bahagia dan menderita.**_

_**Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai 'istri' dari orang sepertimu? **__**Apakah didunia ini penghuninya sudah tidak waras? Aku laki-laki, kau pun sama sepertiku tetapi mereka melegalkan pernikahan kita? Apa kau sudah terlalu gila hingga kau memilihku sebagai pedangmu dibandingkan dengan puluhan yeoja yang selama ini kau bawa masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan kau tidurkan di atas ranjangmu itu? Bahkan kau tidak malu ketika aku melihat apa yang kau dan para perempuan sundal itu lakukan di sana!**_

_**Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua jalan pikiranmu.**_

_**Bila kau begitu mendamba seorang perempuan tidur di atas ranjangmu, kenapa kau menikahiku dulu? Kenapa kau tidak menceraikanku ketika aku melayangkan gugatan padamu? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini bayangan tembus pandang bila dulu kau sendirilah yang sangat ingin menikahiku. Ingatkah kah? Kau bahkan memaksaku untuk menikahimu.**_

_**Ketahuilah!**_

_**Aku merasa jijik padamu dan semua kelakuanmu yang bisa dengan mudah membawa masuk perempuan-perempuan sundal itu ke dalam kamarmu. Lebih jijik lagi ketika kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotor penuh dosamu itu. aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melayanimu di atas ranjang karena aku adalah laki-laki! Aku tidak mau menyambut ciuman dan belaianmu karena aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu! Jangan paksa aku karena aku tidak mau! Tetapi pernahkah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku? **_

_**Tidak!**_

_**Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menolakmu. Bila aku menolakmu, kau akan membalasku... kau menyakiti mereka yang kau sayangi hingga aku terpaksa tunduk padamu.**_

_**Tetapi tahukah kau?**_

_**Aku lelah sekarang.**_

_**Aku lelah dan ingin segera mengakhiri kegilaan yang kau ciptakan ini.**_

_._

_._

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." _namja_ kecil berusia lima tahun itu berlari menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat. Badannya yang gempal (berisi) itu kotor karena lumpur yang menempelinya.

_Umma_...

Ironis sekali. Dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki tetapi dipanggil _Umma_ oleh anak yang bahkan bukan anak biologisnya.

Memaksakan senyum tersungging pada bibir merah penuhnya, Jaejoong berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan bocah gempal nan tampan itu menghambur memeluknya, membuat kemeja yang dikenakannya kotor oleh lumpur.

"_Umma_..."

"_Waeyo_ _Baby_?"

"Unno melihat _Appa_ _popo_ _Ahjumma_ berbaju merah."

Sedikit terkejut tetapi Jaejoong tetap tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala 'anak'nya, "_Jeongmal_."

"_Umma_... bagaimana kalau kita pindah?" remaja jangkung yang masih memakai seragam SMPnya itu menatap lekat-lekat Jaejoong.

"Changminie..." Jaejoong tersenyum. Orang yang tidak mengenal keluarganya dengan baik akan mengira bahwa kedua anak itu adalah anak yang dilahirkannya, anaknya bersama 'suami'nya. Tetapi bukan! Mereka adalah keluarga yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Jung Changmin dan Jung Hyunno adalah anak yang diadobsi oleh Jaejoong dan suaminya atas paksaan kedua orang tua suaminya. Beruntung kedua anak itu sangat mirip dengan Jajoong dan suaminya, terutama Hyunno yang memiliki mata setajam mata musang yang sejujurnya sangat dibenci oleh Jaejoong karena mengingatkannya pada suaminya.

"Aku muak berada di sini, _Umma_. mari kita pindah." Ajak Changmin, "Tabungan _Umma_ dari hasil jerih payah _Umma_ sebagai desainer dan artis sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah, kan? Kalau _Umma_ mau aku akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu biaya hidup kita. Karena itu mari pergi dari sini. Aku tidak tahan melihat kelakuan _Appa_ lebih lama lagi."

Jaejoong mengusap lembut wajah tampan 'putra sulung'nya. Meskipun bukan darah dagingnya sendiri tetapi kedua anak itu sangat mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya hingga mereka tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka sedikit pun. "Kita hanya akan bisa pergi bila _Appa_ kalian menceraikan _Umma_." Jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika mengucapkan kata _Umma_. sepuluh tahun dipanggil _Umma_ oleh Changmin masih membuatnya risih ketika menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu.

Changmin meraih adiknya untuk digendong dalam pelukannya, matanya menatap tajam seorang _yeoja_ yang baru keluar dari dalam rumahnya menuju sebuah taksi yang sudah terparkir manis di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. _Yeoja_ yang baru saja 'dipakai' oleh ayahnya tentu saja. "Kalau pria tua brengsek itu butuh pelukan perempuan sundal kenapa dia tidak mau menceraikan _Umma_?" gumamnya dengan tatapan nyalang penuh kebencian.

.

.

Plak!

Suara tamparan itu membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam membeku seketika. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat pertengkaran terbuka kedua majikan yang sangat mereka hormati.

"Tinggalkan kami!" perintah Jaejoong yang dalam seketika membuat ruang makan yang tadinya ramai itu kini hening menyisakan dirinya sendiri dan pria yang selama sepuluh tahun ini dinikahinya.

"Kau harus punya alasan kuat sebagai pembenaran atas tindakan yang kau lakukan padaku barusan, Jung Jaejoong!" mata setajam musang itu berkilat marah menatap mutiara rusa betina yang terlihat menyimpan kebencian pekat didalamnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyimpan para simpananmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Oh, _wae_? Kau cemburu? Manis sekali."

"Ada anak-anak yang tinggal di sini bersamamu. Melihat figur yang mereka panggil '_Appa'_ selalu membawa perempuan ke dalam rumah sangat tidak sehat untuk perkembangan mereka."

"Dan mereka harus tahu... semua itu karena _Umma_ mereka yang tidak pernah mau melayani _Appa_ mereka."

Jaejoong mendelik marah saat _namja_ di hadapannya itu mengusap wajahnya, menarik pinggangnya dan mendekapnya erat, "Akan berbeda bila kau menjadi istri yang mendengarkan dan menuruti semua keinginan suaminya, _Boo_ Jae..."

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Kau harus belajar menjadi istri yang baik, _Boo_! Sepuluh tahun aku membiarkanmu lepas bebas, sekarang saatnya kau mulai mengabdikan dirimu pada suamimu ini!"

Jaejoong hendak mendorong dan memukul _namja_ yang tengah mengkungkung tubuhnya ketika dirinya mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Mata indahnya menatap sosok anak remaja yang tengah menggendong anak kecil yang tengah terisak keras.

"Unno terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis karena tidak menemukan _Umma_ di kamarnya." Ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi datar ketika ayahnya tersenyum padanya, senyum yang dimatanya terlihat seperti senyuman badut bodoh pembawa berita duka.

"Hueeeeeeeee... _Umma_..." anak kecil dalam gendongan Changmin itu semakin histeris melihat ibunya. Tangan mungil dan gempalnya terjulur menggapai-gapai ibunya.

_Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu mendahului Jaejoong berjalan menuju Changmin dan mengambil Hyunno dari gendongan anak sulungnya. "Unno kenapa, hm? Kenapa menangis? Jagoan _Appa_ tidak boleh menangis, _ne_..." dengan lembut diusapnya air mata bocah berusia 5 tahun itu.

"_Ummaaaaaa_!" Hyunno menjerit dan meronta-ronta dalam pelukan ayahnya. Anak itu hanya mau ibunya bukan ayah ataupun orang lain.

"Anak kecil biasanya tahu siapa orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya." Ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan kedua anaknya, "Orang yang kotor akan ditolak oleh pikiran polos mereka." Diambilnya Hyunno yang langsung melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di sekitar lehernya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang makan yang sunyi senyap.

"_Wae_? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada _Appa_?" tanya Yunho ketika putra sulungnya terdiam sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ceraikan _Umma_! Dengan begitu kami bisa meninggalkan rumah ini dengan mudah!" ucap Changmin sebelum berlari mengejar ibu dan adiknya, membiarkan ayahnya termakan kesendiriannya. Peduli apa Changmin? Toh ayahnya bisa menelpon para simpanannya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam ini, bukan?

.

.

_**Kali ini bukan untuk diriku sendiri aku melakukan perlawan padamu, ada dua anak yang harus ku besarkan. Aku tidak peduli mau berapa banyak perempuan yang kau tiduri di atas ranjang pusakamu, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan untuk perempua-perempuan itu. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mata-mata polos anakku ternoda karena perilakumu. Kau boleh menganggapku kaca transparan, dulu. Sekarang aku tidak akan mmebiarkanmu melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu karena aku sudah lelah!**_

_._

_._

Dari balik jendela Jaejoong melihat Changmin dan seorang baby sitter mengajak Hyunno keluar untuk jalan-jalan, rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan pada akhir pekan seperti ini. Jaejoong sedikit melengkungkan senyumannya ketika melihat Hyunno yang berteriak-teriak agar Changmin mendorong sepeda roda empatnya.

"Kau hanya tersenyum untuk mereka saja."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika suara itu menegurnya, membuat senyum menawannya memudar dari bibir merah darahnya yang indah. Jaejoong memutar badannya membelakangi jendela agar bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan _namja_ yang ditunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong mendesis tidak suka ketika _namja_ yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa itu memanggilnya _Boo_, panggilan menjijikkan menurutnya. "Berkas di hadapanmu itu... tanda tanganilah agar aku bisa segera membawanya ke pengadilan."

Mata setajam musang itu melirik kertas yang diletakkan di atas amplop coklat yang teronggok di atas meja di hadapannya, menatap kertas itu tanpa minat karena dirinya tahu benda apa yang sedang dipandanginya itu.

"Kau lupa, _Boo_? Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menceraikanmu bahkan walaupun kau memohon padaku!" bibir berbentuk hati itu menyeringai.

"Kau lupa kalau aku pun tidak akan pernah sudi memohon padamu?" balas Jaejoong.

"Maka dari itu lupakanlah keinginan bodohmu untuk bercerai dariku karena aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. "Kau adalah milikku Jung Jaejoong!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiksamu, Jung Yunho!"

"Lakukan saja!"

.

.

Changmin yang sedang menemani Hyunno bermain bola di halaman depan rumah mereka hanya bisa menatap datar seorang _yeoja_ berpenampilan seksi yang diusir paksa oleh pihak keamanan rumahnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah para petugas keamanan itu biasanya meloloskan _yeoja_ berbaju seksi mana pun yang memasuki rumahnya? Lalu yang dilihatnya ini?

"Hei lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak tahu aku datang kemari untuk bertemu Jung Yunho! Kalian akan dipecat kalau tidak membiarkanku masuk!"

"Usir dia! Seret ke jalan! Ini adalah perintah 'nyonya'. Bila ada _yeoja_ asing berpenampilan seksi yang datang kemari harus segera diusir dan diseret keluar!"

Changmin menyeringai, entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tetapi sepertinya dari pembicaraan yang didengarnya antara kepala keamanan rumahnya dan _yeoja_ itu cukup membuatnya senang.

"_Hyung_..."

Changmin tersenyum melihat adiknya menatapnya dengan mata polos itu sambil memeluk bola sepaknya. _Namja_ berusia 14 tahun itu mengusap lembut helaian halus adiknya, "Hyunno _ya_... _Appa_ akan segera menerima pembalasannya."

"_Eoh_?" Hyunno memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"_Kajja_ kita masuk!" Changmin membopong Hyunno, "_Umma_ sudah memanggil kita untuk makan."

.

.

"Changmin, besok pagi _Harabojie_ dan _Halmonie_mu akan menjemputmu serta Hyunno. Kalian akan menghabiskan libur musim panas ini di Hokaido selama dua minggu." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan suasana makan siang keluarga kecilnya..

Changmin menoleh menatap ibunya yang memasang wajah datar namun menatap ayahnya penuh permusuhan.

"Pergilah bersama adikmu. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan liburan bersama?" Jaejoong tersenyum ketika menoleh menatap putranya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Umma_? _Umma_ tidak ikut?" tanya Changmin.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus _Umma_ urus di sini." Jawab Jaejoong, diusapnya pipi Hyunno yang kotor karena terkena makanan yang disendoknya asal.

"_Appa_?" Changmin menatap _Umma_nya penuh harap.

"_Appa_mu akan tinggal di sini bersama _Umma_."

"Tapi _Umma_..."

Jaejoong merapikan Hyunno yang makan berantakan, mengangkat tubuh gempal putra bungsunya itu untuk diserahkan pada Changmin, "Berkemaslah! Nanti _Umma_ akan mengecek barang bawaan kalian."

"_Umma_..."

"Dengarkan _Umma_mu, Changmin!" Yunho membuka suaranya.

Ragu Changmin menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian sebelum beranjak sambil menggendong Hyunno menuju kamar mereka, menyiapkan apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk melewati dua minggu waktu liburannya di Hokaido bersama kakek dan neneknya.

Sepeninggal kedua anaknya, Yunho meletakkan gelas berisi air es yang tadi diminumnya, menatap istri cantiknya yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kau sengaja meminta orang tuamu mengajak Changmin dan Hyunno pergi berlibur?" tuduh Jaejoong, "Apalagi yang kau rencanakan?"

Seringai yang sialnya selalu membuat Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tampan itu terlihat begitu angkuh menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama 'istri'ku dengan sangat intim setelah dia merusak kesenanganku."

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh. Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan tinggal diam setelah dirinya memerintahkan semua pelayan dan petugas keamanan rumah mereka untuk melarang para perempuan simpanan Yunho datang kemari. Jaejoong sangat tahu hal itu dengan baik.

"Aku laki-laki normal, _Boo_. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantuku menuntaskan hasratku."

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki tidak normal?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah diliputi kemarahan, "Aku _namja_ normal yang menginginkan perempuan dibawahku! Tetapi aku masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan perasaan anak-anakku dengan tidak membawa perempuan murahan ke rumah ini."

"Dan _Boo_... Karena kau sudah melarang mereka yang bisa membantuku menuntaskan hasratku, maka kau harus mulai belajar melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri!"

Mata hitam legam Jaejoong membulat ketika Yunho sudah mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja.

"Dan ku pastikan kau akan melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, _Boo_."

.

.

_**Darahku tidak mengalir dalam tubuh mereka tetapi aku mencintai merreka. Mereka bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau janjikan tetapi tidak sanggup kau berikan padaku! Hanya status kosong yang kau berikan bukan kebahagiaan apalagi kasih sayang padaku.**_

_._

_._

Jaejoong ingin sekali menghajar Yunho ketika melihat kedua putranya memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi dari jangkauannya selama dua minggu lamanya. Berpura-pura mengulum senyum manis dihadapan kedua mertuanya membuat rasa marahnya pada Yunho semakin besar setiap detiknya. Tanpa kedua anaknya, rumah ini terasa bagai kuburan untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini Jung Yunho!" ancam Jaejoong ketika mobil itu menjauh dari pekarangan dan menghilang ditelan tembok yang membentengi rumahnya.

"Ku tunggu pembalasanmu, _Boo_..." Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong sempat memicing tajam pada Yunho sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun sudah Jaejoong menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Diusianya yang menginjak 18 tahun Jaejoong dipaksa untuk menikahi Yunho, satu tahun pasca pernikahan mereka mengadopsi Changmin atas paksaan kedua orang tua Yunho, kala itu Changmin sudah berusia 6 tahun. Dipaksa menikah untuk berperan menjadi seorang 'istri' dan 'ibu' dari anak yang bukan darah dagingnya sempat membuat Jaejoong stress. Namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong bisa melewati proses menyebalkan itu dengan baik bahkan 4 tahun sejak kedatangan Changmin seorang bayi mungil datang ke rumahnya sebagai putra bungsunya. Bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari itu dibuang di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan, Jung Hyunno. Dan Jaejoong dengan suka rela mengasuh malaikat kecil itu. Keberadaan kedua malaikatnya itulah yang membuat Jaejoong betah di rumahnya yang dianggapnya sebagai neraka kecil. Tanpa kedua malaikatnya Jaejoong merasa sangat kesepian, seperti yang sekarang dialaminya.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai disainer, model iklan atau menghadiri _talk show_ mengingat dirinya termasuk dalam salah seorang artis papan atas dengan gaji paling besar di Korea Selatan. Sayangnya beberapa waktu terakhir ini Yunho, 'suami' yang sangat ingin disingkirkannya itu melarang _manager_nya menerima pekerjaan, melarangnya melakukan kegiatan keartisannya dan memaksanya untuk tinggal dirumah membesarkan kedua putra mereka.

Jaejoong bosan sekarang! Sedikit kasar dibantingnya majalah _fashion_ yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dibukanya tanpa berniat melihat perkembangan dunia _fashion_. Yunho sendiri sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya begitu bawahannya dari kantor datang untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

Merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menjadikan lengan sofa sebagai bantalannya, Jaejoong menatap lampu kristal antik yang tergantung di atas langit-langit ruang keluarga rumahnya. Lampu itu didapatkannya di Perancis saat mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan ke negara menara Eifel itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, tanpa Yunho tentu saja. Semenjak itu Jaejoong tidak pernah mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan. Hyunno menjadi salah satu alasannya. Kehadiran Hyunno yang masih bayi sampai sekarang ketika anak itu berusia lima tahun. Agak repot bila mengajak Hyunno jalan-jalan, selain karena harus membawa minimal 3 _baby_ _sitter_ untuk mengurusnya yang sangat _hyper,_ Hyunno juga memerlukan banyak barang –mainan untuk dibawa-bawa.

"Mereka berhak menikmati liburan." Gumam Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Mengganggu kakek dan nenek mereka kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk juga."

.

.

Jemarinya mengusap lembut permukaan wajah indah yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya itu, meresapi betapa kenyal dan halusnya kulit 'istri'nya. Sosok yang begitu didambanya semenjak dirinya melihat sosok malaikat yang tersesat dibumi itu.

Yunho sudah menginginkan Jaejoong ketika mereka sama-sama memasuki sebuaah sekolah elit bernama _Cassiopeia_ _High_ _School_. Jaejoong yang kala itu baru meniti karier keartisannya sebagai seorang penyanyi jarang sekali masuk sekolah hingga Yunho kesulitan bertemu dengannya. Jaejoong mungkin tidak mengenal Yunho tetapi Yunho sangat mengenal Jaejoong. Mereka dipertemukan lebih dekat ketika sama-sama masuk kelas 3-2, mereka sering berinteraksi ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok atau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Hingga begitu mereka lulus Yunho memaksa Jaejoong menikah dengannya yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Jaejoong karena _namja_ berparas cantik itu mengakui orientasinya masih normal. Tidak tinggal diam, Yunho mengerahkan semua kekuasaan orang tuanya hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah kalah –demi orang tuanya Jaejoong mau menjadi 'nyonya' Jung dalam pernikahan mereka.

Hari itu, hari pernikahan mereka adalah salah satu hari paling mmebahagiakan bagi Yunho.

Menggunakan ibu jarinya, Yunho mengusap bibir merah merekah Jaejoong perlahan. Terasa sangat kenyal dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibir merah yang sebenarnya sangat didambakannya sejak lama itu perlahan, menghisapnya sesaat sebelum melepaskan tautannya.

"Maafkan aku, _Boo_..." bisik Yunho, "Kali ini kau boleh membunuhku. Tetapi mengertilah, aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi!" Yunho segera membopong tubuh terlelap Jaejoong. Hasratnya sebagai seseorang yang mendamba dan merindu selama sepuluh tahun lebih meronta ingin dibebaskan secepatnya sebelum dirinya menjadi gila.

.

.

Mengundang para perempuan sundal ke kamarnya –kamar yang ditempatinya sendirian semenjak ikrar pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong hanya demi memastikan perasaannya yang kadang bimbang. Yunho membiarkan para perempuan bayaran itu menggodanya, menari telanjang didepan matanya untuk memastikan apakah dirinya masih membutuhkan perempuan atau tidak. Tetapi selama ini tidak satu pun dari perempuan-perempuan itu yang berhasil membangkitkan berahinya. Yang ada dalam bayangannya hanyalah sosok 'istri'nya. Menuntaskan hasratnya sendirian sambil membayangkan wajah cantik istrinya membuat Yunho sangat tersiksa dan sengsara. Untuk itulah kali ini Yunho akan memastikan penderitaannya selama sepuluh tahun terbayar.

Dibaringkannya tubuh terlelap Jaejoong di atas ranjang pengantin mereka yang selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah digunakan sama sekali mengingat Jaejoong memilih tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Diusapnya permukaan pipi Jaejoong, dikecupnya keningnya sebelum jemarinya membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja _soft_ _pink_ yang istrinya kenakan.

Yunho terdiam... Perlahan-lakan kelopak mata yang membingkai mutiara rusa betina itu terbuka lebar, menghadirkan tatapan benci dan jijik padanya. "Kau bangun, _Boo_?"

Senyuman memuakkan itu membuat amarah Jaejoong naik hingga ubun-ubun, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Manusia kotor sepertimu harusnya tahu diri!"

"Aku sangat tahu diri!" ucap Yunho sambil meremas dada kanan istrinya kuat-kuat.

"Jung Yunho! Brengsek!" maki Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sudi dijamah oleh manusia menjijikkan sepertimu! Kau kotor!" Jaejoong memekik ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menduduki perutnya, mencekal kedua pergelangan lengannya hingga memerah.

"Maka akan ku buat kau sama kotornya sepertiku _Boo_, agar kita sama dan kau tidak menolakku lagi!"

"Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!" umpat Jaejoong.

"Ah, suaramu sangat indah! Aku menyukainya... Selama ini aku hanya bisa berhayal mendengar kau mendesah dibawahku. Sekarang khayalanku akan menjadi kenyataan. Betapa menyenangkannya ini!"

"Kau akan mati Jung Yunho!"

"Aku rela mati asalkan kau menjeritkan namaku dan mengantarkan firdaus untukku terlebih dahulu, _Boo_." Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnye, mengendus leher jenjang Jaejoong, "Ah... Aroma yang benar-benar memabukkan."

"Menjauh dariku! Kau brengsek! Manusia menjijikkan!" Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah, meronta, ingin pergi dari kungkungan orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya..." Yunho tersenyum, "Ah... betapa menggairahkannya melihatmu seperti ini, _Boo_. Aku tidak tahan untuk segera menjamahmu!"

"Jung Yunho! Aku peringatkan padamu!"

"Apakah pemaksaan suami pada istrinya yang minta dilayani di atas ranjang setelah sepeluh tahun pernikahan termasuk pemerkosaan? Kau mau melaporkanku pada polisi karena hal ini? Lakukanlah, _Boo_! Lakukanlah! Setelah aku memilikimu tentunya."

"Jung Yunho!"

.

.

Jaejoong bukannya tidak bisa menangis, hanya saja sakit hatinya terlampau dalam hingga air mata brengsek itu enggan mengalir membasahi mata indahnya yang kering. Jaejoong merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Perlawanan sudah diberikannya tetapi dirinya tetap saja dijamah oleh Yunho. Jaejoong ingin muntah ketika mengingat bagaimana benda kebanggaan Yunho sebagai lelaki yang juga dimiliki olehnya itu menerobos memasuki lubang analnya, memang terasa sakit dan menyiksa tetapi harga diri yang terinjak-injaklah yang membuat Jaejoong jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang dianggapnya sudah sangat kotor.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap istri cantiknya yang terduduk diam dengan tatapan kosong di atas ranjang mereka, kamar pengantin yang baru dipakai semenjak sepuluh tahun pernikahan mereka, "Kau tidak ingin menutupi tubuhmu, _Boo_? Kau ingin aku menjamahmu lagi? Aku tidak keberatan tentu saja mengingat betapa hebatnya kau di..."

Pyaaaaarrrrr!

Yunho tidak melunturkan senyumannya ketika sebuah lampu duduk melayang ke arahnya, membentur jendela kaca di belakangnya hingga pecah berlubang. "Aku ingin menidurimu sampai kau mengandung anakku andai saja kau bisa hamil, _Boo_." Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar begitu melihat mutiara rusa betina yang sangat itu menatap benci dan nanar ke arahnya. "Betapa sia-sianya hidupku selama sepuluh tahun ini karena menahan diri untuk merasakan kelembutan kulitmu, manisnya bibirmu dan hangatnya tubuhmu... Tidak lagi-lagi _Boo_ Jaeku tercinta! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi..." ucap Yunho yang kembali menegak air mineralnya.

"Membusuklah kau di neraka jahanam!"

.

.

_**Tidak pernah aku membayangkan akan mengerang dibawah kungkunganmu, akan terlena sentuhanmu, akan melayanimu seperti ini! Aku membencimu dan kita berdua tahu hal itu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau seperti ini tetapi aku terseret masuk ke dalamnya, membiarkanmu menjamahku berulang-ulang. Aku jijjik tetapi aku tidak sanggup menolak belenggu brengsek ini!**_

_**Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?**_

_._

_._

"Sapinya punya anak dua. Unno mau punya sapi juga _Umma_..." celoteh Hyunno. "Belikan _ne_?"

"_Yah_ Unno! _Hyung_ juga ingin bicara pada _Umma_..." protes Changmin yang berebut sesuatu dengan adiknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedua putranya berebut ingin bicara padanya, menceritakan liburan menyenangkan yang mereka lewatkan melalui _video_ _call_ seperti ini adalah salah satu cara paling evektif untuk membunuh kerinduannya pada kedua putranya.

"Kalian senang?"

Hyunno dan Changmin langsung memasang wajah heran mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja wajah ayah mereka terlihat di samping _Umma_ mereka, memasang senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus., berbeda sekali dengan senyuman yang selama ini mereka lihat.

"Unno mau sapi? _Appa_ akan membelikan sebuah peternakan untuk Unno kalau begitu."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hore! Hore!" Hyunno terlihat berlari berputar-putar di belakang punggung Changmin.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Jaejoong mendelik pada Yunho.

"Ah, tidak masalah..." sahut Yunho.

"_Umma_, apa yang terjadi semenjak kami pergi?" tanya Changmin yang merasa janggal dengan interasi antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Nikmati saja liburanmu, Changmin! Jangan memikirkan apa yang terjadi di rumah! Yang di rumah menjadi urusan _Umma_ dan _Appa_. Kau cukup bersenang-senang saja sepanjang liburan ini, jaga adikmu dan jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh untuk _Umma_ dan _Appa_ ketika kau pulang nanti. _Arra_?"

Changmin mengangguk ragu, yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini apakah benar-benar ayahnya? Jung Yunho ayahnya yang itu? Kenapa ayahnya yang sekarang bersikap selayaknya ayah pada umumnya, ayah yang menasihati anaknya? Berbeda sekali ayahnya yang walaupun peduli padanya dan adiknya tetapi bersikap dingin dan kurang bersahabat. Apa yang membuat ayahnya berubah seperti itu? Apa ayahnya terpleset? Atau ada _chip_ yang ditanam didalam otak ayahnya?

"Changmin... _saranghae_..."

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu tersenyum. Apapun yang terjadi sepertinya ayahnya yang sekarang akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ayahnya yang dulu. Kalau ayahnya bisa bersikap baik seperti itu pasti _Umma_nya akan bahagia. "_Nado_ _saranghae_ _Umma_..."

.

.

_**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku jijik padamu tetapi aku lebih jijik pada diriku sendiri yang kini dengan suka rela menyambutmu yang hendak menyentuhku. Ini tidak normal! Hubungan seperti ini... entah kenapa aku bisa menikmatinya bila itu adalah kau...**_

.

.

Memeluk leher dan bahu kokoh itu erat-erat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi wajah tampan itu perlahan, mengatur napasnya yang terengah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu dengan 'suami' yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau lelah, _Boo_?" jemari itu mengusap punggung yang terasa halus dan lepek karena keringat.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Brengsek?!"

"Mengajarimu cara mencintai suamimu, _Boo_..."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ada sekuelnya kok.. Cari saja di list ne yang judulnya Skuel The Scent Of Love.

.

.

Monday, August 18, 2014

9:14:30 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
